Wireless devices have become commonplace, allowing users to communicate with one another via voice calls as well as messages (e.g., text messages and/or multimedia messages). Despite their popularity, problems remain with such wireless devices. One such problem is that it is sometimes difficult for a user to quickly and easily respond to a particular voice call or message. For example, if the user is in a meeting and receives a voice call or message, it can be difficult for the user to respond to that message or call. This degrades from the user experience and usefulness of the wireless devices.